Trimming fat from meat, either by hand or via a machine, inevitably results in cutting some of the more valuable lean meat along with the fat. Typically the “trimmings” are collected and used in sausage production or are rendered. Lean meat comprises predominantly muscle protein although some amounts of fat and tallow are present, while fat and tallow comprises predominantly glycerides of fatty acids with connective tissue and collagen and are the predominant constituents of plant and animal fat. The value of lean meat in the trim is low compared to boneless beef having a fat content of 15% by weight, for example. The value of 50% lean meat trim is perhaps on the order of 35 cents per pound compared to perhaps about $1.10 for 85% for boneless lean meat. It is therefore desirable to separate the lean meat from the trim while increasing the proportion of lean meat compared to fat.